The Golden Jack-o-lantern
by spicytunaballs
Summary: Halloween was always Jade's favorite holiday. But this year, things might change for her.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story! Read and Review.**

* * *

October 31st. To say that Halloween was my favorite holiday would be the Understatement of the Year. Besides my birthday, this was the only date that mattered to me. Ever since I was a child, I've always been fixated in all things creepy and gruesome. At age seven, while most girls dressed as fairy princesses and Barbies, I dressed up as a murder victim who had her throat slashed and one of her arms cut off. I made kids cry and wet their training pants. One parent called the cops on me. It was amazing.

This year, I was going to go all out like I usually do. I even took some special effects make-up classes to up my game.

My costume? Muscle. I am going to look like a woman who's had her skin ripped off, exposing her muscly body.

I admit, this idea was far out. I mean, I wasn't going to be attending a big party, just a small bash at Hollywood Arts. Nobody there paid more than $35 for their costumes. It's always the same.

Cat was the only one that seemed to be a little more creative with her outfits. However, they were always too "cutesy". She decided she was going to dress like Glinda, the Good Witch. With extra glitter and more pink.

Robbie, opted for a superhero. He said he was going to be Thor or something. And Rex was going to be Ant-Man.

Andre decided to be a teenage wolf. Just like 70% of the male student body.

Trina- Sophia Vergara. According to her, she had the 'merchandise' to make it work.

Beck was going to be Johnny Depp for the third year in a row.

And Tori... I actually don't remember what she was going to be. Probably something generic like a nurse or a cowgirl.

Either way, I really don't care. All that I need to worry about is how I'll be wazzing while wearing a full-body suit.

* * *

After spending the majority of the day getting ready, I was finally almost done.

Skipping school today, I got Sinjin to help with with my make-up. I only had to ask him once. He was not hesitant to see me in a costume that left nothing to the imagination.

He helped me put in a bald cap and airbrush the back of my head and neck. I did my face. The rest of my body was covered by the muscle suit which I spent months making.

It was perfect.

Staring at myself in the picture, I quickly grabbed my Pearphone and took a picture. I wasn't going to post it on The Slap just yet. I wanted to keep myself a surprise.

"Sinjin," I hollered, "you can leave now!"

"B-b-but, you said I could take you to the party!"

"I never said that." I turned around, crossing my arms.

"Yes... yes you did! You said if I did you a solid, you'd let me take you and maybe even touch your-"

"I said leave, you mop-headed freak!"

"Okay, My Mistress of Darkness..."

Before he could take another step, I let out the most blood-curdling scream. That sucker ran faster than Trina on Taco Tuesday.

* * *

"Well, aren't you... _something_..." Beck greeted me as I got in the car.

"Yeah, well at least my mustache isn't peeling off."

"Oh- chiz!" He mumbled, checking himself in the vanity mirror and fixing his faux facial hair.

I've got to give it to the guy, his costume was worn out, but he still manages to look rather handsome. Let's hope that none of the Northridge girls decide to crash the party again or they'll look _very_ similar to my costume.

"Did you bring the flask?"

"Yeah. Filled it with Bailey's, just like you asked me to." Pulling back his jacket, he flashed the silver flask.

"Great. I need it if I want to survive the night." I said, buckling my seat-belt and sitting back.

"_You know_, you don't really have to go to this thing if you dislike it so much..."

"And miss the opportunity to see people shake in their boots and puke out their apple cider? **Ha**."

Beck put both hands on the wheel and proceeded to head out of my driveway. "Right." He nodded, " Try to be chill tonight. We don't want to repeat last year's incident."

"What? Cupcake Meredith asked for it. She would not stop taking pictures of you."

"She was taking pictures for the yearbook, Jade. It was her job. Don't you think that tying her up in fake spiderwebs, stuffing her mouth with a plush spider and locking her in the janitor's closet was a bit too much?"

"Yeah, well..." I sighed and rolled my eyes simultaneously.

"_Well_, play nice. And then, maybe after the party, we could head over to my RV and have ourselves a little horror movie marathon."

"Fine. Whatever."

I hate the fact that he makes me feel weak.

But I try to shake off the thought by turning up the radio and scrolling down on The Slap.

* * *

As I entered the school, I could hear faint gasps and whispers.

_"Is that... Jade?"_

_"Oh, my God! She looks so sick!"_

_"Way to ruin everyone's chance at winning the golden jack-o-latern!"_

I even witnessed someone drop their red cup and practically throw themselves back at the lockers.

This is the reaction I wanted.

And damn, it feel so good!

* * *

"Ja-adey! Ja-a-adey!"

I turned around and all I saw was pink fluff and sparkle.

Cat.

"Oh, wow- you look so scary!" The redheaded fairy clutched her matching pink purse and tried her best not to make any eye contact.

"Thanks." I tilted my head to the side and gave her a smirk, "And you look... disgustingly bright."

"He-he! Isn't it pretty?" She ruffled her dress, "I sowed on the beads all by myself! Well, it was supposed to have more but my brother ate some. He thought it was Skittles or something."

Before I could comment on how Cat's brother's stupidity doesn't surprise me, a ball of fur interrupted us. "Hey, pretty chicas!"

"Hey! Ooh, I like your hair! Did you get a haircut?" Cat said, ruffling Andre's facial hair.

"Kitty-Cat... this is a costume..."

"Really? But you look the same!" The girl giggled.

"I glued about two pounds of hair on my body. How in the ever-loving chiz do I look the same?"

"How am I supposed to know? Not my fault you're naturally hairy!"

This was getting too painful for me to bear.

"Ugh! Where is Beck? Because I don't think I can stand here anymore without wanting to gut you both like pumpkins."

"Woah"

"Hurtful"

I scanned the room, seeing if I could spot my long-haired boyfriend. But not luck. All I saw was Robbie in a blond wig, trying to hit on a sexy nurse and Rex teasing him. Pathetic.

"Hey-hey, look!"

"Wow..."

Turning to my side, I set my sights near the entrance.

And that's when I saw... _her_.

Tori strutted in. Red-lipped, in a skin-tight black leather suit and black high heels. A utility belt wrapped her hips and on her head, she had what looked to be plastic cat ears.

The girl was fucking** Catwoman**.

My jaw dropped to the floor and I swear I held my breath for more than a minute.

This was supposed to be_ my_ night! Months of preparation only to be upstaged by a gank in a black suit!

I seriously can not believe it!

"BECK!"

Mr. Johnny Depp quickly ran in, "I'm here!"

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking for you all damn night!"

"I'm sorry. They were having some technical difficulties and- _woah_."

Great. Now he's drooling, too.

"Well, nice to see that you've finally arrived, Miss Feline"

"Hey, guys!" She waved.

"Shouldn't you be scratching furniture and desecrating potted plants, Vega?"

"I-God, you're terrifying!" Tori gasped, her brown eyes widened.

"That's the idea, ditz."

"_Jade_..."

I clenched my jaw, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Beck- flask." I released my hand from his firm grip and searched his jacket. I took out the silver container, unscrewing the top and taking a rather big gulp of the liqueur.

"Really, dude?" Andre looked at me disapprovingly.

"Shut it, Furby."

* * *

An hour has passed and I really wished I had stayed home watching The Scissoring instead of sitting on a dirty bench next to mouth-breathing nerds.

My face was starting to itch and I was fighting the urge to claw my face and fuck up my makeup.

But who really cares, anyway?

Everyone's too busy paying attention to Miss Dominatrix.

_"Oh, Tori, you look like Anne Hathaway!" _

_"Oh, Tori, you should wear clothes like this everyday!"_

_"Oh, Tori, show us a move!"_

_"Tori, Tori, Tori!"_

Makes me sick.

I mean, what's the use? My talent fails in comparison to her charisma. There's no reason why I should even try.

But why do I? I literally work my ass off. Perfecting every performance. Being the best I can be. Then Cheekbones comes along, bats those pretty lashes of hers and manages to outshine me.

All. The. Time.

"Um... you okay there?"

Speaking of the devil.

"You've... you've been sitting here all night."

"Yeah, well... I didn't want to stand in your spotlight."

"My... spot- what? What are you talking about?" Her brows furrowed.

"Forget it. Go prance in your catsuit somewhere else, Vega. I'm busy."

"Right. Because staring down at your feet and cursing to yourself is very entertaining."

"Ugh, what do you fucking want?!"

Tori sat next to me, placing her hands on her lap and fiddling with them a bit, "I just... wanted to ask you to come with us and dance for a while. You know, have fun."

"You were having loads of fun without me, so..."

"Well," She looked at me, "maybe we can have more fun with you around...?"

Ugh. She's doing it again. Softening me up and trying to make me feel guilty. It's not going to work.

"I..."

Not going to.

"uh..."

Jade, don't you-

"all right."

**Fuck**.

* * *

About four songs in, I danced around in a close-knit circle with the gang. Robbie threw in some moves he learned while watching videos on SplashFace. He said it was a mix between twerking and clog dancing.

I made it my mission to record every single move so I could post it on The Slap. I'm pretty sure it'll top my last video of Robbie getting beaten in a hambone contest.

Things were getting pretty intense, until we were interrupted by a very irritating feedback.

"Youths. Attention all youths." Sinjin stood in front of the microphone, tapping his finger on it to get everyone's attention. He was wearing a suit made out of foam, a black cape and a lightsaber. I thought he would've been a little more creative and come up with something better. Guess I was wrong.

"We will now announce the winner for this years H-A-lloween."

Everyone walked closer towards the stage. Most of them clinging on to each other and crossing their fingers.

"The winner will receive two certificates to the Cheesecake Warehouse and the coveted golden jack-o-lantern"

"You guys!" Cat whispered, "No matter what, you all look amazing. You are all wieners to me!"

"You mean 'winners', right?" I corrected

"No, wieners! As in, you are all filled with unknowing amazingness and are wonderfully tasty!" The redhead giggled, twirling her little wand around and paying her attention back at Sinjin.

We all sighed collectively.

"Burf, hand me the goods!" Quickly Burf ran on stage holding an orange envelope in one hand and the trophy and another envelope which held the cerficates in the other.

"All right. 2013's H-A-lloween winner is..." Sinjin grabbed the enveloped and tore it open. He examined it for awhile and cleared his throat. "It... seems we have a tie!"

A tie? Oh, come on!

"Our first tie ever! Jade West and Tori Vega, come on down!"

The spotlight immediately hit us both.

I glared at her, my nose flaring and my fist tightened.

No way in hell was I going to share cheesecake with _Tori Vega_!

"Jade. Jade, you need to get up there..." Beck whispered while leaning in my ear.

Before I knew it. I was standing next to Sinjin and the pepper-eating idiot.

"Give me that!" I said, yanking the trophy from Burf's hands.

Tori stood safely next to Sinjin, apparently looking confused by all of this.

With my free hand, I grabbed the microphone and held it close, "Just to let you all know, I had the best fucking costume! If anyone says otherwise, I'll rip off their heads and feed them to cannibal gnomes!"

Everyone gasped.

"Hey... J-Jade, what about you certificate...?" Burf held out one of the papers.

"Keep it, I don't want it!"

"But-"

"KEEP IT!"

I marched out of that stage and right out the door. This was single-handedly the worst night of my life.

* * *

I spent two hours scrubbing the chizzy makeup off my face and, let me tell you, I am never going through something like this, again. Next time, I'll just be a slutty version of Dorothy Gale. I'm sure if I flashed my bloomers, I'd still get to win a trophy... again.

Laying on my couch, I rewinded the scene on The Scissoring were Tawny Walkerblack slashes one of the pretty girls' throat.

Over and over again.

_Slash, slash, slash!_

I've never been so upset in my life! _Never_. Not even that time where some Northridge girl tried to put her filthy fingers on Beck's hair was I so mad.

Since my infamous speech, I've gotten three texts and four missed calls. Some of them were from Beck, the other few were from Cat and Sinjin.

I didn't feel like answering.

All I wanted to do is finish my glass of Bailey's and pass out.

But by my tenth rewind, I heard the doorbell.

I groaned, placing my glass on the table in front of me and sitting up.

Then I saw an envelope fall from my mail door slot.

"What...?"

I walked over to it and picked it up. Then taking out the scissors from my hoodie's pouch, I tore it open from the side.

It... it was one of the certificates.

I turned over the envelope, squiting my eyes a bit to read the text.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**-Tori**_

My stomach dropped and then I felt it. That feeling I had earlier at the party. That feeling I always get when Tori does something nice for me.

**Guilt.**

Goddamn it. Tori Vega strikes, again.

I have to do something.


End file.
